


let there be damage ensued and tabloid news

by ciredan



Series: hell is the talking type [2]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Title from a Hozier Song, a character swerves due to surprise but noone is hurt, like if you havent read radio complaints and grievances raised why are you here for, same tags/warnings apply as the previous fic, with the addition of car crashes being mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciredan/pseuds/ciredan
Summary: mirror fic toradio complaints and grievances raised; ajay just so happens to catch the broadcast
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Rabi Ray Rana
Series: hell is the talking type [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	let there be damage ensued and tabloid news

"And now for some fantastic news..."

Ajay couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto his face. This was familiar, it felt like home; long hours driving across the country late at night in a jacked car with a broken windshield listening to Rabi patter on about his latest train of thought over the top of the radio. The words washed over him like honey, the syllables lapping at his tension and allowing his worries to fade into background noise behind the music. Rabi was a good friend. They had been hanging out more between the missions he'd given Ajay at the propaganda centres-- Ajay hoped idly that they could be something more.

The grin was palpable, dripping off every word that Rabi spoke. Ajay could envision precisely the movements his mouth would make as his lips curved around each sound. "Radio Free Kyrat is officially broadcasting to half of all Kyrat! Like HOLY FUCK you guys..."

Rabi's on-air crush on him was apparent, obvious enough to any listener (there'd been enough call-ins, as rare as they were, prodding and probing Rabi about various things to do with Ajay, to confirm as much), but Rabi acted differently in person. _("I guess its time to reveal who's been taking over the radio towers all this time")._ It wasn't like he was a completely different person, but he was slightly more subdued, slightly anxious, less perfectly confident. Ajay wasn't confident how much of what Rabi said was real and how much of it was a just a bit.

"That's right, the Golden Path's very own Ajay Ghale. And LET ME TELL YOU SOME THINGS about this dude okay: his jawline is so sharp I swear you could cut bread with it, the man is f..."

And there it was.

Ajay didn't mind. He was aware that the ramblings boosted ratings, got people talking. It made him feel awkward from time to time, but that was mostly his own insecurity talking, unused to this kind of attention, rather than any specific problem he had with what Rabi was saying.

It was nice. It gave him hope, at least, that his affections were not entirely unrequited. Later on the hope would fade into a shallow, thrumming ache that would threaten to consume him, but that was nice too in its own familiar way. It gave him a reason to continue fighting, if just to take his mind off of the emotion and go chasing the more dangerous, intense high of battle.

_("Oh, ladies and gentlemen sorry to interupt so suddenly, I am so so sure you are all wanting to hear more about Kyrat's own Hrithik Roshan-slash-Ryan Reynolds but it appears we have a caller!")_

"Sir, Ma'am, or whatever's your jam, you are liv--"

Sighing, Ajay adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. It'd do him no favours if he got any more lost in thought and crashed the jacked Civic into the side of a cliff, or a tree, or an elephant.

"Rana,"

_What._

Whipping his entire head suddenly to look at the radio, he didn't anticipate his torso following the movement and gave out a yelp as his whole body was flung to the side as the car swung around on the dirt road. It curved in on itself, the world beyond the metal frame sent into a blur of beige and indigo. Ajay fought for control of the vehicle. On reflex, he slammed on the brakes.

The car ground to a halt, now facing neatly back towards where he'd come from. Ajay took a deep breath, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel to steel himself. He'd ought to give himself a minute to calm down before he continued driving; in the meantime, _what the hell was Pagan fucking Min calling in to Radio Free Kyrat for?_

"Pagan Min, first time calling in? What is it about today's programming has gotten your panties twisted enough to phone in for once?"

It'd been a while since he'd heard from Pagan on the radio at all. Considering the tone of the single thing he'd said so far, Ajay could only assume he'd been silently seething in a fit of rage over the content and quality of Rabi's radio show ever since he last phoned up Ajay.

"Call me curious as to how you have any listeners at all considering the abysmal state of your current narration."

Fuck, yeah, that sounded about right. Ajay sent up a quick prayer to Kyra, Banashur, whoever was listening in that he wouldn't one day go to Rabi's house by the jheel and find him face down in the water. The kid has a big enough mouth for it; he's run it off enough times against Amita and Sabal that he simply couldn't at this point be ignorant of the particular ego of authority. The thought sent another spike of adrenaline jolting down his body, turning his blood cold and heavy. He just focussed on breathing for now.

Their bickering continued for a few hellish minutes _("jealous, are we?"//"basement dwelling incel NEET"//"I take care of myself. YOU should lay off the coke"//"It's actually just your fucking radio show that's gotten me down enough to relapse")_. It was almost funny, some of the snipes they threw at each other. It didn't sound too serious or enraged, which was a good sign at least. Ajay knew that it could go one of two ways with Pagan, depending on his underlying mood. He'd either find the insubordination amusing, almost glad for a change of pace, or he'd live up to his cutthroat reputation and have you executed for dropping the third "sir" in "Sir-yes-sir, at once, sir". Whatever was the case, Rabi was unlikely to come out of this viewed as Pagan's equal. Any respect for his backbone Pagan might accumulate for Rabi would quickly disintegrate the moment he got bored, like a cat playing with its prey.

Ajay let the conversation wash over him. It would be a good idea to stay keyed in, as it was more than likely that Pagan would call him up to whine about Rabi's behaviour later on even if Ajay did feel like an utter brick wall in half their conversations. It was half annoying, half-amusing to listen to them banter back and forth. They were arguing like kids, and in Rabi's defense all he did was run a pirate radio station while Pagan was meant to run the entire fucking country. He couldn't imagine that the impression Pagan was making on the audience was doing much for his popularity. He sighed, placing a shaky hand over his heart to feel the rise and fall of his chest as he let his eyes fall closed. The only sounds that registered to him were the usual rustle of birdsong and Kyrat's diverse wildlife and, of course, the steady chatter of the radio--

"...all due respect Mr Pagan sir, I am going to hold Ajay's hand and there is nothing you or your army can do about it."

Oh. That. Ajay felt his face heat up at the words, cracking an eye open to make sure he'd heard it correctly. It was a nice thought. He didn't dare to hope that it was anything other than Rabi prodding the beast though, his way of adding more fuel to the fire. That inferno quickly became a blaze _("You are testing me you insolent fucking child.")_ and then positively an inferno _("My wrath knows no bounds.. Hear me, Rana, I will wreak vengeance upon you like a fucking tsunami and all that you love will be washed away in its wake.")_ as that wonderful, horrible, ridiculous man on the radio continued to taunt and torment Ajay's only remaining family _("If you touch that boy I will fucking kill you.")_. It was satisfying to hear what he could never be brave enough to say to Pagan's face, even if he was on track to shoot him in the head one day.

And then he said it.

"Okay. Mr Pagan Min with all due respect I have sucked your stepson's dick."

That was... definitely not true. Ajay didn't exactly have a problem with the idea, not exactly, god no; he more just feared what reactions might come from his comrades. Pagan's reaction was extreme, if muffled slightly by being formatted twice, once from the original phone-call and once from the radio transition, and basically confirmed his anxieties. Oh well. Pagan was a loose cannon. He would give the worst of it, and if a "firing squad" (if he'd even heard it right) was the worst that would happen, he'd gladly take it given that he along with almost a quarter of the bloody country were already wanted by the state.

He sighed, leaning back against the seat of the car. He supposed he should probably get to damage control; it seems like that's the only thing he does nowadays. His phone was found quickly, unlocked, paging swiftly to text messages and pulling up the conversation with Rabi.

Today 12:36 AM

Hey rabi.  
12:36 AM

shit dude whats up haha  
12:36 AM

I uh caught your last radio segment,  
12:37 AM

yeah  
12:37 AM

...Do i gotta stop falling asleep around you or was that last bit just a Bit  
12:37 AM

FUCK the cats out the bag huh hahaha  
12:38 AM

listen dude if youve got a problem with what i said  
12:38 AM

just know i am SO SO sorry  
12:38 AM

like i knew it was a bad idea as i was saying it  
12:38 AM

but like my brain gets away from me you know how it is bro  
12:39 AM

Rabi its ok.  
12:39 AM

like i wouldnt worry that much thou at this kind of time thers like barely any listeners  
12:39 AM

Rabi  
12:39 AM

and like i know that doesnt make it any okayer but like i just wanted you to know that i would not ever want to violate your privacy like that on purpose i just dont fucking think shit  
12:40 AM

Rabi shut Up dude!!  
12:40 AM

Its ok i just wanted to check if you're alright cause i know how scary pagan can be.  
12:41 AM

hfdshkjfn,msnceo YOU HAD ME WORRIED DUDE  
12:42 AM

I FELT LIKE I WAS IN TROUBLE WITH LIKE MY SHITTING PARENTS AGAIN DAMN  
12:42 AM

Yeah sorry i didnt really know how to broach(?) the subject  
12:42 AM

maybe dont start like "Hey rabi." next time??? like it feels like im abot to be broken up with  
12:42 AM

Sorry  
12:43 AM

yeah dude. im boutta crash for the night tho and i dont wanna just dip immediately cause i feel like thatd be rude and what im trying to say is that i dont know how to phrase this politely but like did you need anything else??  
12:44 AM

Yeah like,  
12:45 AM

Do you Want to sucj my dick? You just mentioedn shit like holding hands and kissing a suspicious amount for someone who was supposedly doing a bit  
12:45 AM

Rabi  
12:47 AM

Its ok if you do  
12:48 AM

you cant just throw that out ther over text how am i meant to gauge your inclination towards the subject matter  
12:50 AM

.........................................yeah maybe a little  
12:51 AM

IF YOURE OFFERING*  
12:51 AM

Its a date then?  
12:53 AM

Holding hands date i mean!!!  
12:53 AM

...................unless?  
12:53 AM

:blushing: unless....  
12:54 AM

Today 01:07 PM

yeah. its a date  
01:07 AM

sorry i just realised that that was an actual question that i should probably give an actual answer to instead of a shitty joke  
01:07 AM

Thanks for clarifying  
01:10 AM

Ill come over tomorrow  
01:10 AM

dumbass <3  
01:12 AM


End file.
